This invention relates to stringed musical instruments of the type comprising a body, a neck extending from one end of the body, and plurality of strings extending over the body and along the neck.
Most stringed instruments comprise a body, a neck extending from one end of the body, and a plurality of strings mounted on the instrument over the body and along the neck. The neck is usually divided by a plurality of frets. The strings are manipulated over the body and over the neck to form various sounds. Usually the strings are held against various frets and simultaneously caused to vibrate, for example by picking, strumming or bowing. Some examples of this type of stringed instrument are guitars and basses.
Frequently, the base or end of the neck overlaps a portion of the body. Accessing the frets at the base of the neck is very difficult. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,403, at least one attempt has been made to improve access to the frets at the base of the neck. However, this attempt did little for the appearance of the instrument, did not provide complete access to the frets, and did not improve access to the individual strings in the area around the base of the neck.